Maybe, In Six Months
by StrawberryPajamas
Summary: They liked to have 'hold-your-breath' contests and food fights, play Monopoly and watch R-rated movies. And never had they felt so loved. Collection of fluffy Pete/Erin drabbles – will make Andy/Erin shippers sad.
1. That's What Boyfriends Do

**Maybe, In Six Months**

* * *

It was silly, but Erin had always wanted a dog. A cute little chocolate lab that would wake her up every morning with slobbery kisses, bounding around at her side and barking up a storm after work each day, ecstatic to see her. The thought of such a lovable companion made her smile.

Gabe had proclaimed himself a cat person, however, and Andy, after adopting and distributing twelve dogs from the local animal shelter, became fervently against the idea of getting any animals.

Erin, though happy she didn't have to become an official dog nurse, couldn't help but feel a sense of disappointment for many years following.

~/~

She had come home from work one day to find a little brown puppy yipping and barking like crazy. It jumped into her arms, and Erin laughed as it licked her ears.

"Hey little guy, what are you doing here?" she giggled.

"He's yours," Pete had smiled, walking toward her from the kitchen, hands deep in his pockets. Erin's eyes widened.

"Mine?" she repeated. The puppy barked happily, sniffing around her face.

"Yup, his name's Tucker," Pete walked up and relieved Erin of the squirming puppy. "I got him a collar, a bowl, dog food, and some toys so far. We're probably going to need more supplies, though, as time goes by…"

He noticed the expression on Erin's face, however, and quickly backtracked. "Oh, hey. I'm – I'm sorry, I didn't… I'd just thought you'd like a dog…"

Erin ignored him and threw her arms around him. Tucker jumped out of Pete's arms and began to run and bound in circles around his owner's feet.

"I love him. Thank you, Pete," she whispered, her eyes welling up. Pete wrapped his arms around her waist.

"That's what boyfriends do," he muttered back, smiling, and Erin grinned into his shoulder.

"I know."

* * *

**A/N: More is to come! In the meantime, I'd love some feedback:)**


	2. Sock Feet

**Chapter Two: Sock Feet**

* * *

At one point in life, Saturdays meant freedom to Pete. As he got older, however, he realized that obligations in life existed. And they all seemed to culminate on the weekends.

Pete had all his work spread out over the coffee table: papers and spreadsheets and lists and bills and receipts piled together on a surface that seemed almost insufficient to hold it all. He sighed as he sat down on the couch, coffee mug in hand, at the center of this mess. He had a lot of work to do, not to mention he still had to pay the phone and cable bills, fill out his tax return, and take a look at the leaky faucet in the bathroom. He also had to run to the post office, go to the grocery store, and finally contact his landlord about paying this month's rent, seeing as he and Erin were now living together.

Mid-morning sunlight shone through the living room window; the day was cloudless and warm, almost cruelly so. Pete had to force himself to focus on the bills.

Immersed in his work, Pete didn't notice someone walk into the room. They moved toward him and silently sat on the other side of the couch. Still, Pete focused on his work.

Erin snickered as she lifted her sock feet up and set them on the empty cushion between her and Pete. Slowly and carefully, she brought up one foot and nudged him on the arm with her big toe. He ignored it, and continued to work. She nudged him again, this time in his side, and still he kept working, giving no indication that he had felt anything. A third time, she lightly poked him with her socked foot on his chest, stifling a giggle.

Pete suddenly leapt into action: throwing aside his work, he lunged at Erin, tackling her in a bear hug. Erin screeched with laughter as he pulled her into his arms, playfully wrestling her into submission.

"Okay, okay! Uncle!" Erin laughed, shoving him away. Pete let go of her, grinning.

"Serves you right for bothering me," he smiled, and Erin scrunched her nose cutely.

"Sorry."

Pete leaned forward, kissing her lightly before touching his forehead to hers. The closeness made them both smile.

"Better be."

Though his weekends weren't free anymore, there still were moments that reminded Pete what was worth working for.

* * *

**A/N: I know these seem a little AU, but I just like to indulge on a little of my Pete/Erin fantasies:) Rest assured, more canon material will appear in future chapters.**

**Please review!**


	3. Nice To Meet You, Kelly

**A/N: I'm not following a particular timeline or anything in this fic, so I'll let you know that this chapter takes place during Junior Salesman (my version of the deleted Pete/Erin scene). **

**This was inspired by a prompt given to me by Hanadear. Please leave her a box of cookies on your way out:) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of interest Office-wise**

**Chapter 3: Nice To Meet You, Kelly**

* * *

Pete was just walking over to talk to Angela at accounting when he was distracted by the receptionist, who had suddenly burst out a few of her choicest swear words:

"Poop on a stick! Drat!"

Erin had smacked her keyboard in frustration, glaring at her computer. Pete went up to her.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Ugh, it's my stupid computer," Erin scowled, clicking her mouse repeatedly. "My biological mom finally contacted me through the internet, and I tried to respond back, but my dumb computer crashed!" She reached up and whacked the side of her monitor several times.

"Your biological mom?" Pete raised his eyebrows in surprise. "What did she say?"

"She said 'Hey, Erin. Could I be your mother?' And there was a picture and a description and everything!"

Pete stared at her, realizing what had happened. "Oh, um… I'm sorry Erin, but I don't think that was actually your mother."

Erin looked up at him. "It wasn't?"

Pete shook his head. "I think it was just a cookie. A dumb pop-up ad targeted for you specifically. That's probably why your computer crashed."

Erin stared at him for a moment before slumping her shoulders dejectedly. "Darn it… I knew it was too good to be true." She looked sadly down at her hands as Pete watched her. He hated seeing her so upset.

"Hey, c'mon now. It'll be okay," he smiled reassuringly at her. "I'm sure you'll find your mom someday. You just have to look a little, that's all."

"I've been trying," Erin pouted, looking up at him again. "I've been trying for years. But I never know where to start."

"I could help you out, if you want," Pete offered, and Erin's eyes lit up. "But we'd have to use my computer. And we'd have to go like _right now_."

Erin giggled, getting to her feet. "Are you sure? I mean you don't have any actual work to do?"

"Nah," Pete smiled, and Erin grinned back. He'd take spending time with the receptionist over angry customers and complaint cards any day.

"Alright, then let's go!"

~/~

The two had fun for several hours in the annex. Erin sat at Pete's desk, at his computer, clicking on the different links to companies that reunited parents with their children. Pete stood behind her, pointing out the more promising sites. Much of their time was spent joking and laughing while browsing all the selections. Pete was possibly most amused when he saw Erin register on one of the reunion sites.

"Wait – who's Kelly Hannon?"

Erin looked up at him. "I am."

"What?" Pete almost laughed. "No, your name's Erin."

She shook her head, grinning. "'Erin' is actually my middle name. I just like to go by it, that's all."

Pete looked surprised for a moment before suddenly smiling. "Oh. Well… it's very nice to meet you, Kelly."

He jokingly stuck out his hand for her to shake. Erin opened her mouth slightly before closing it, biting back a smile. She reached over and shook his hand. "You too, Peter."

They grinned.

~/~

By the end of the day, no headway was made in the search for Erin's mother. But that was okay - by five o'clock, Erin was sitting comfortably back at her own desk. Pam had called the IT guy, so Erin's computer was rebooted and fixed, though her absence from reception had resulted in twenty-two missed calls and fourteen voicemails. Erin was stuck at her desk, the phone to her ear while scribbling down messages, as the rest of the office workers filed past her to leave for the day.

She glanced up when she saw Pete and Clark walking out together from the annex. She smiled as they approached.

"G'night guys," she said, pressing a button on the phone and scribbling down another message.

"Bye Erin," Clark grabbed his coat and headed for the door.

"Bye Kelly," Pete said quietly, smirking at her. Erin shot him a sarcastic glare, fighting back a smile.

She knew he was only messing with her; that this joke would only last for today. But even so… as Erin watched him walk out of the office, work bag slung over his left shoulder, she couldn't help but consider briefly changing her first name back to what her birth mother had given her, if it would only make Pete smile just a little more.


	4. That Glenpickle Guy

**A/N: Missing scene from Dwight Christmas. Hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Office or its characters. If I did, Jim would end up with Pam, Pete would end up with Erin, and Brian the Sound Guy would end up with me ;)**

**Chapter Four: That Glenpickle Guy**

* * *

He had his arm around her for the rest of the movie, of which he now paid little attention. He watched the ending (his favorite part) with unseeing eyes: when John McClane finally meets Hans face-to-face before riding away in the backseat of the limo with his ex-wife. Pete barely registered it with Erin sitting so close, less than an inch away from him. He felt her hair tickle the side of his neck, the steady rise and fall in her shoulders as she breathed. Every so often he'd hear her sniffle.

The credits finally began to play, and Pete, though wishing he could leave his arm around Erin a bit longer, gently brought it back to his side, letting out a breath as he did so. Erin shifted in her seat. There was a slightly awkward pause.

Erin cleared her throat. "Thank you…" Pete looked over at her, and noticed that her eyes still were a bit red. "… For… you know…"

She glanced up at him, and Pete offered her an easy smile.

"Don't mention it."

She grimaced back at him, but didn't say anything else. She still looked rather forlorn. Strains of Christmas music and cheerful banter sounded from the main office.

"Do you want to go and check out the party? It sounds like it's finally starting up out there."

Erin nodded silently, and Pete stood up, going to retrieve his DVD from Andy's computer. "…Also, um… I wanted to give you something after," he added nonchalantly, purposefully not looking at her. His cheeks burned red.

"Really?" Erin said, and Pete was relieved to hear a smile in her voice. "Like a Christmas present?"

"Sort of," He looked over at her. "If that's alright with you."

"Sure," she giggled happily. Her smile faded suddenly as she looked at him with hesitation. "Wait, it isn't a copy of _Diehard_ is it?"

"What? No," Pete laughed, but he suddenly stopped and looked at her with hurt realization: "Wait – you didn't like the movie?"

Erin froze like a deer in the headlights, her wide eyes staring at him. Pete just looked back at her.

"Um…"

~/~

The office party was in full swing. Luckily, Dwight's Belsnickel party was scrapped for a much more Christmas-y look: ornaments and holly hanging from the walls, a table covered in sugar cookies and candy canes, a punch bowl of eggnog and a karaoke machine. Christmas music was blaring from a set of speakers, and people were dancing and laughing with cups of liquor in their hands. This was definitely a party.

Pete had been dragged into a conversation with Oscar and Pam about Downton Abbey (he never understood the appeal of that show), while Erin had struck up a friendly chat with Phyllis by accounting, a Santa hat perched on her head and her face flushed, a glass of eggnog in her hand. Pete watched her from across the room, until Kevin approached and broke his reverie:

"Hey Pete. What were you and Erin doing in Andy's office all day? Were you, you know…?"

He raised his eyebrows and lowered his head suggestively. Pete looked at him.

"What?"

"Were you… tapping her ball with your putter, Tiger Woods-style? If you know what I mean?"

Pete raised his eyebrows. "I know what you mean, Kev. But thank you for ruining golf for me forever."

"You bet," Kevin grinned his jowly smile before walking away toward the food table.

~/~

"Hey."

Erin was back at her desk, still wearing her Santa hat and checking her phone for voicemails. She grinned as Pete approached.

"Hi. Having fun?" she giggled, and Pete could tell she had already consumed more than one glass of eggnog.

"Yeah. Actually…" he reached into his pocket and brought something out, setting it on her desk. "I wanted to give you this."

It was a Christmas tree ornament of a pickle. Erin's eyes lit up with a delighted grin when she saw it.

"Oh my God – it's so cute!" she picked up the small ornament and examined it happily. "This is like a German tradition, right?"

"Yeah. Dwight was going to use when he was setting up for his party earlier, but he threw it away. Said it was too _geschwach, _whatever that means…"

Erin suddenly leapt to her feet, smiling. "C'mon," she giggled, and hurried around her desk with the ornament in her hand. She took Pete by the other hand and dragged him over to the Christmas tree. She stopped and peered at the tree for a moment before picking a spot. Reaching up, she lightly set the ornament near the top. "There!"

Erin grinned up at the pickle ornament before turning to Pete. He smiled back.

"Perfect."

Erin's gaze lingered on him, a clear note of affection in her eyes. "I really like my present, Pete. It's wonderful, thank you."

They looked at each other for a long moment until Pete finally said, amused: "You just feel bad that you didn't like my movie, don't you?"

Erin's eyes widened, "Well, what were you expecting? You were so excited to show me and I was crying for practically half of it!"

Pete just laughed, and Erin couldn't help but grin sheepishly. The comfortable talk of the party continued all around them; the music playing "White Christmas" in the background and the smell of warmth and sugar cookies throughout the small office just added to the cozy feeling of the holidays.

This, to Pete, was Christmas.


	5. Held Hands

**A/N: Thank you to Ann E. Casap for this prompt!**

**WARNING: This post contains spoilers for the episode Moving On. If you haven't seen it, please don't read ahead. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Office or its characters**

**Chapter Five: Held Hands**

* * *

This was probably the worst day Pete had ever had at this office. Of course, when he and Erin started going out, Pete had pretty much expected Andy's bad reaction (the guy did have an anger issue, after all). But never did he think Andy would act out this much: crying and moaning in his office all day. Trying to fire Pete. Crumpling up and throwing away their love contract. Tracking down and forcing Pete and Erin to work with their exes…

Break-ups can be rough, Pete knew, but this was just ridiculous. And cruel.

But five o'clock finally came around, and Pete was desperate to leave this place. He grabbed his work bag and jacket from the back of his desk chair and hurried out of the empty annex, praying the others had left.

When he walked into the main office, everyone was still there. And Alice and Gabe were talking by the supply shelf. They turned toward Pete just as he entered.

Wishful thinking never works, Pete sighed to himself.

"It's barely five," Alice observed, the note of sarcasm still prevalent in her voice. "Eager to get out of my sight, Pete?"

Pete just looked at her before continuing to walk toward the front door, his face set. He was done arguing.

Erin was at reception, getting ready to leave too. She looked up as Pete approached, and offered him a small smile. He smiled back.

"Eh-hem!"

Andy stood in the doorway of his office, his arms crossed. He glared at the two of them, and Pete got the message: not wanting to start another fight, he slowly began to move away from reception toward the front door, looking down…

He suddenly felt a warm hand in his own, and looked up: Erin was standing beside him, holding his hand and staring defiantly back at Andy. Her big eyes swept over Gabe and Alice, who were standing speechless, before turning and marching out of the office with her boyfriend.

~/~

She didn't let go of his hand when they were in the hallway, and still not as they waited for the elevator. It wasn't until they were inside and the elevator doors closed behind them when Erin suddenly heaved a huge sigh, burying her face in both hands and groaning.

"Ugggghhhhh…" she moaned, just about summing up their entire day.

"I know," Pete sighed, putting an arm around her. Erin leaned her head against Pete's chest and they stayed like that for a moment, silent.

"I'm so sorry," Erin finally brought her hands down and looked up at Pete. "For everything."

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault," Pete brought his arm back, looking at her. "Neither of us knew he would react that badly."

Erin nodded, glancing down. She still looked rather upset. The elevator doors opened, and Erin made a move to step out. But Pete took her hand the way she had taken his before, and she stopped.

She looked at him. He looked at her.

"It's been an awful day," Pete observed.

"It has," Erin agreed.

"I don't regret it," Pete said. "Not one minute of it."

Erin stared at him a moment before slowly smiling. "Me neither."

The couple smiled, and moved together toward the front doors, still holding hands. Outside, the sun was setting, casting a gold and orange light over all the buildings and scenery of Scranton, Pennsylvania.

~/~

The pair walked across the shadowed parking lot toward their cars.

"So…" Pete began, and Erin looked over at him. He shook his head. "Gabe…?"

"No! No, can we just – can we please not talk about that?" Erin begged. Pete nodded his head, suppressing a grimace.

"Understood."

* * *

**A/N: I simply loved Moving On, didn't you? Bob Odenkirk as the reincarnated Michael Scott was just pure win:)**

**Review! **


	6. Picture Perfect

**A/N: This chapter takes place early Season 9, before Erin and Pete get together.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing worth stealing.**

**Chapter Six: Picture Perfect**

* * *

"Uhh… Erin?"

Pete just watched from over the reception counter as Erin taped a picture to the side of her computer. Dozens and dozens of photos were taped to everything on her desk: her computer, her keyboard, her stapler, her light fixture, and even over some photo frames. She smiled at the finished result.

"There – all done!" she looked up at Pete. "What do you think?"

"Well…" Pete's eyes roved over Erin's picture-papered desk. "The first question that comes to mind is 'Why?'"

"I like taking pictures," Erin smiled, straightening a few on her monitor. "After I get them developed, I have nowhere to put them! My apartment's getting pretty full, so I gotta start keeping some here."

"Why don't you just store some on your computer? You do have a digital camera, right?"

"Yeah…" Erin stared at Pete. "Wait, I can develop them on my computer?"

"No, you _store_ them on your computer, in files," Pete eyed her weirdly. "You really didn't know that?"

"No!" Erin suddenly brightened. "Can you show me?"

"Sure," He walked around her desk, and Erin moved aside, brushing away the pictures covering her keyboard.

"Is that supposed to be a puddle?" Pete looked curiously at a particular picture she had moved aside.

"Oh, yeah," Erin went red looking at it. "I saw a rainbow in it!" she added defensively as Pete snickered. "My friend Ryan, he's a photographer and he told me it would create a _juxtaposed aspect_ or something like that…"

"Uh-huh," Pete examined some of the other photos. "Did he also tell you to take those pictures of empty fishbowls and dry deodorant sticks?"

"Maybe," Erin bit her lip. "It makes me look more cultured!"

Pete let out a chuckle, "Erin, if you want my advice, you should take some pictures of people_ – _you with your friends and people you like, going places and seeing things. Leave the 'juxtaposed aspects' to guys like your friend Ryan."

Erin considered his words for a moment before slowly nodding her head. "Y'know… that's not a bad idea," she suddenly grinned. "Okay, I'll do that!"

"Great," Pete nodded, turning back to the computer. "And once you start storing pictures on your hardrive, maybe you could finally upload a few to Facebook."

Erin's mouth dropped open in shock. "I can put pictures on _Facebook_?!"

~/~

Pete proceeded for the next hour giving Erin a lesson on beginner computer storage, and had even opened up her first file folder labeled "Erin's Pics". After all was said and done, Erin was officially ready to take her pictures.

All that day, Erin went around the office taking pictures of her coworkers. She either snapped a picture of them as they worked at their desks, or else she posed beside them, giving a big smile to the camera as she clicked the button. Several, like Stanley, were heartily annoyed by this. Some people, however, rather enjoyed it:

"Ooh, Erin. Do me now!" Kevin grinned and got up from his desk, spreading his arms out and posing like a giant bear.

"Um, sorry Kev, I can't fit you in frame…"

Others, at times, were a bit put off by Erin's photography escapade, like Jim when he walked into the office at three o'clock after his week-long stint in Philly.

"Uh, hi Erin," Jim looked surprised as the receptionist suddenly rushed forward and threw her arm around him without a word and snapped a picture of the both of them, her grinning face by his. "Has it really been that long?"

By the time five rolled around, however, Erin had taken over a hundred photos, which she now stored in her computer. She smiled as she scrolled through the many files she had saved in her new folder – this was definitely much easier!

"G'night, Erin," Pete walked up to reception, leaving for the day. He grabbed his coat.

"Bye, Pete. Thanks again!" Erin grinned at him, and Pete nodded.

"No problem."

Erin watched him as he walked away out the front door, smiling to herself. There was one photo in particular she hadn't saved to her computer yet…

~/~

Reception at Dunder-Mifflin remained neat and organized from then on, with nothing littering the countertop or desk area. The only personal items kept there were some sunshine stickers, scented post-it notes, shopping receipts, and one other item:

Taped to the side of the computer monitor was a developed picture of Erin Hannon, sitting and smiling beside her friend Pete in the annex. Together, they grinned into the camera, their heads together, practically cheek-to-cheek. Together, they looked happy.

Erin enjoyed looking at this photo every day. For some reason, it was her absolute favorite.


	7. Neck Kisses

**A/N: This chap contains a lot of Pete/Erin sexytimes;) Not too smutty I hope, but just warning you – there is some M-rated material ahead, so read at your own risk.**

**Chapter Seven: Neck Kisses**

* * *

One of the things Pete loved about being Erin's boyfriend were the little surprises he discovered about her over time. Like her knack for baking peanut butter cookies ("My fourth foster mother taught me"), or her fascination with anything Scottish ("Red hair and pale skin – come on, I _have_ to be of Scottish descent somehow!"). Yes, he never failed to be pleasantly surprised by some of the little things he found out about his girlfriend.

But one of the things that surprised Pete most about Erin was her, how should he say… sexual awareness.

Now, he was not the sort of guy to call his girlfriend a whore, or any girl for that matter (well, maybe Alice), but Erin's eagerness to get him into bed did seem rather quicker than expected. After their second date, Erin had invited Pete into her apartment for a cup of coffee. He had barely gotten his coat off at the door before she was all over him.

"…Wait, hold on," Pete pulled away after a moment. Erin had not been shy about opening her mouth against his, threading her fingers through his hair and pulling him close. When Pete broke the kiss, she let go, blinking up at him with her big eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just…" Pete felt dazed, staring down at her. "Where is this going?"

"Where do you think?" Erin smiled slyly, inching closer so that their noses, and soon their lips brushed. Pete closed his eyes at the contact.

"Erin…" he whispered against her, his mind still spinning. "It's… it's not that I don't want to… because I do. So much. I – I just…"

"Shhhh," Erin silenced him with another kiss, and he quieted. After a minute, she broke off, looking into Pete's eyes.

"I know it's only our second date, but I've been waiting for this a long time," she whispered, and Pete's heart pounded. "And I know you have too. We're here, together, now…" She looked deep into his eyes. "Why wait any longer?"

The next few moments were a confused blur of kissing and groping and clothing being shed, a desperate lust as the couple stumbled together toward the bedroom.

~/~

"Yes… _yes_… oh God, Pete – YES!"

The bed shook violently in their throes of passion, but Pete and Erin were too preoccupied to care. They reached climax at the same time: Erin threw her head back onto her pillows while Pete grunted, burying his face in the crook of her exposed neck. After a moment of intense pleasure, they relaxed, and Pete finally rolled off of her.

"Wow," Erin panted, lying face-up. Pete lay beside her, both of them staring at the ceiling and feeling exhausted, yet so very satisfied.

"Wow," Pete agreed, also out of breath.

"That was amazing," Erin turned her head to the side so she was looking at Pete. "I've never felt that way before!"

Pete looked back at her, still panting slightly. "Me neither."

They grinned happily at each other for a moment, still reeling from their high.

"What you did at the end there…" Erin touched the side of her neck where Pete had buried his face as he came. She blushed.

"You liked that?" Pete's grin widened, and Erin nodded, giggling. "Well then…" He suddenly rolled over so he was on top of her again, and she laughed. He captured her lips in his own before moving along her jawline and then kissing down her neck. Erin gasped at the sensations he was producing.

"Pete…"

The rest of the night continued on as anticipated – with sighs and touches and neck kisses throughout. The noises they were making may have woken the neighbors, but all Pete and Erin could care about was what they had discovered about each other tonight, which was far more wonderful and exhilarating than either of them had ever imagined. And neither was willing to let go of that any time soon.

* * *

**A/N: I just want to be clear that I don't think Erin is a whore: I was just trying to express my astonishment that the Office writers could make a girl like Erin Hannon, who is usually naïve and innocent, so sexually confident (we all remember the episode Angry Andy right? *shudder*). That's just my opinion though, so feel free to disagree.**

**But in the meantime, review! **


	8. Breakfast Mornings

**Chapter Eight: Breakfast Mornings**

* * *

The mornings where Pete had to go to work were usually rushed and harried; he liked to sleep in, therefore leaving him very little time to shower and dress. However, the mornings where Erin stayed over were breakfast mornings. And those were always bright and early.

The sun barely peeked up over the horizon, and am radio was softly playing from the kitchen. Pete, yawning and stretching, shuffled slowly toward the sound, still in his t-shirt and boxers.

…_You're listening to the Countdown of the most popular songs in America from the '60s. My name's Casey Kasem, on the Countdown… number nine!_

The faint strains of a Buddy Holly song began to play, and Erin's voice hummed along quietly to it. Pete stopped at the doorway to the kitchen and just watched her: she wore only one of his work shirts, which hung loose and long over her small frame; her red hair was pulled up in a comfortable bun on top of her head. She was stirring a bowl of pancake batter while bacon and eggs cooked in a frying pan on the stove. She shook her hips slightly as she sang along:

_Won't you come to my house back at home  
__take a-my baby on away from home  
__love a-that photo, where ya been  
__up to your house and gone again!_

She looked up when she heard Pete in the doorway. "Oh, hey sweetie. I'm glad you're up – can you grab the orange juice out of the fridge for me please?"

"Sure," Pete still had a small smile on his face as he moved to grab the carton from the fridge. "Smells great, by the way."

"Thanks," Erin beamed. "Pancakes are on the way. And I'm gonna heat up the maple syrup just the way you like it."

"You spoil me," Pete set the orange juice down the counter and pressed a kiss to Erin's cheek. She giggled.

"I know how to take care of my man," Erin brought her pancake-batter spoon up and lightly poked him on the nose with it. Pete blinked, batter on his face, and Erin laughed.

"That you do," He smirked, wiping the goop off with his wrist.

~/~

Breakfast was eaten in front of the TV, where Pete and Erin sat, watching the morning news. When they were done, Pete took their dishes back to the kitchen to wash, while Erin moved towards the bedroom to get changed for work. Pete heard the shower in their bathroom turn on as he dumped the dirty dishes into the sink, turning on the faucet.

These breakfast mornings with Erin set his daily schedule back a good deal, Pete knew, but they were worth it – not only because they made Erin happy, but because everything: the food, his work shirt, Buddy Holly, maple syrup, pancake batter, watching the news, even washing the dishes afterward… with her, all of it felt completely and utterly natural. And that was something Pete would not let go of anytime soon.

* * *

**A/N: So sorry for the delay everyone, but I am officially out of ideas for this story (I blame that on the lack of new episodes lately). I'm really sorry, but if any reviewers out there could throw me a prompt, that'd be great! But if not, I probably won't write again till new episodes come out.**

**Please review!**


	9. Truth Or Dare

**A/N: Thank you once again, Ann E. Casap, for this prompt. Infinite gold yogurt-lid medals for you!**

**This chapter takes place before Customer Loyalty.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Office**

**Chapter Nine: Truth or Dare**

* * *

"I'm bored."

"Speaking on behalf of the whole office," Pete smirked, leaning on the reception counter. Erin rolled her eyes, smiling.

"I mean that I'm bored and I want to do something," Erin elaborated, resting her chin in her hand and absently pressing a couple keys on her keyboard. "Solitaire loses its excitement after a while…"

"So you're expecting _me_ to come up with something for us to do? Some friend you are…"

Erin grinned; she lifted her head out of her hand and straightened up in her seat, her eyes shining. "Pete – truth or dare?"

"What? Oh no, no, no…" Pete shook his head, and Erin giggled. "I'm sorry, but we are _not _resorting to that."

"C'mon! It'll be fun," She insisted.

"No."

"I promise I won't be too mean," Erin looked at him with those big doe eyes, and Pete's resolve was fading fast.

"…Fine," he sighed eventually. "Truth, I guess."

"What was your favorite TV show as a kid?"

"_Thundercats_. Now your turn –"

"Whoa, whoa – hold on!" Erin looked gleeful. "_Thundercats_? Seriously?"

"Come on, you promised you wouldn't be mean!"

"I'm not, I'm just curious," her eyes shone evilly. "Who was your favorite character?"

"Lion-O. Can we move on, please?" Pete's face was red, and Erin giggled.

"Okay, okay… truth!"

Pete thought for a second. "Celebrity crush?"

Now it was Erin's turn to become red, "…Ben Affleck."

~/~

Throughout the day, Pete and Erin played their game, and had a fun time doing it: Pete, at least, enjoyed himself more than he thought he would. He discovered some things about his friend that he never knew before – that her favorite sport was volleyball, she used to have a cat named Tommy Jones Jr, and her first kiss was from Stanley Marsh in the fourth-grade.

"C'mon, say 'dare' this time," Erin begged of Pete. The two were sitting in the break room, eating lunch together. "We've only done truth so far, it's getting boring…"

"Depends on what kind of dare you're thinking of," Pete said, un-wrapping his sandwich and scrunching his nose. "I mean, are you going to make me kiss Meredith or something?"

Erin almost choked on her pasta. "Gross! Ew, Pete, I'm not _that _mean!"

"Well, I don't know!" Pete laughed. "What were _you _thinking?"

Erin looked thoughtful; she didn't answer right away as she picked at a few of the noodles with her plastic fork.

"I'll get back to you," she said eventually, scooping more pasta into her mouth. Pete snorted, turning back to his meal.

"I'll try to handle the suspense."

~/~

After lunch, Pete had to go straight back to his desk, for he had been neglecting the large pile of work that had accumulated there. Erin had the sense not to bother him, for which Pete could appreciate – her presence alone would be enough of a distraction to him, and he really needed get some work done.

It wasn't till around 4:30 that Pete finally did emerge from the annex into the main office.

"Pssst!"

Erin motioned for Pete to come over to her at reception. He moved forward.

"Hey."

"Hi," she grinned, and held up a black sharpie for him. He took it, looking confused.

"What's this for?"

"Your dare," Erin grinned. She leaned forward slightly and said in a whisper. "After everyone leaves today, you have to draw a face in black sharpie on something on someone's desk. And it has to be _visible_ – no cheating with a little smiley or something."

Pete's eyes widened. "Erin Hannon, you vandal!"

Erin laughed just as her email dinged. She turned to look at her monitor.

"Oh… it's from Andy."

She opened the message, and, curious, Pete peeked around her computer to see: he glimpsed a picture of a very tan Andy wearing board shorts and an open Tommy Bahama shirt. He was standing on a beach with his brother and a bunch of native-looking people, holding a pina colada and grinning from ear to ear. '_**Surf's Up!**_'was all the message said. There was no form of greeting, no profession of love for his girlfriend, not even an 'I miss you'. Erin clicked out of the window without so much as a smile.

"It's nothing," she said dismissively to Pete, pretending she didn't know he saw the picture. Pete glanced down, anger at his boss surging in his chest – how could Andy make Erin feel so unwanted? She didn't deserve that kind of treatment.

"Okay," Pete played along.

~/~

At around 5:05, people were getting up and leaving for the day. Erin had boarded the phones, turned off her computer, and was putting on her coat, about to walk out the door after Toby, when she heard her name:

"Pssst, Erin!"

She turned and saw Pete leaning against the doorway to Andy's office, hiding something behind his back. Erin looked at him curiously, and Pete gave her a small grin. He slowly brought the item from behind his back, and Erin saw that it was Andy's _America's Got Talent _finale mug, the one with his face on the side. A black-sharpie wizard hat and beard were crudely drawn on him; several of his teeth were blacked out too. Erin laughed, and slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Oh my gosh, you didn't!"

Pete laughed as well, and Erin walked up to him. "I'm probably gonna get fired for this, y'know."

"Where's the marker?" Pete handed her the sharpie, and Erin uncapped it; she colored in a little Hitler mustache on Andy's upper lip and stink lines over his head.

"There. Now we both will," she grinned up at him, handing the pen back. Pete took it, smiling as well.

"Alright, then."

Yes, he definitely would want to play truth or dare with Erin again in the future.


	10. Linens, Tables, and Beds - Oh My!

**A/N: Hello everyone! So sorry for the delay - my computer crashed a couple weeks ago:( Files were lost, and I am currently writing this on Googledocs on my laptop in safe mode so as to prevent further issues. **

**Anyway, this is a futurefic. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: The Office is simply here for my amusement. I own none of it. **

**Chapter 10: Linens, Tables, and Beds - Oh My!**

* * *

Erin was perched on her knees in the middle of her and Pete's bed, the space she occupied the only portion not covered in paper. Order forms and catalogs, bills and registry checklists, diagrams and envelopes, and a multitude of receipts filled every inch of the king-size bed; Erin sat in the middle of it all, busily going through it with a notepad and pen in hand.

The distant sounds of the front door opening and plastic bags rustling meant that Pete had come home with the groceries. He announced his arrival to the silent apartment, and Erin called back:

"I'm in here!"

After a few moments, she heard footsteps along the hallway, and Pete poked his head into the room. "Hey sweetie. I found that shampoo you wanted."

"Awesome! Hey, can you help me, please?" Erin pulled a stack of order forms toward her and scribbled something on her notepad.

"Sure. But why are you doing this on the bed?" he walked into the room and perched himself on the edge of the paper-strewn comforter, glancing around.

"There's more room on this than on the kitchen table," Erin explained, handing him a stack of papers. Pete took them, frowning.

"What is all this?"

"Not much, just order forms for flowers: get 40 bouquets of roses for the reception, and make sure half of them are white and half of them are purple. Your mom's covering the altar flowers, and I want to pick out my bouquet, so you don't have to worry about that. Oh, and call the company to ask if they cover flower petal baskets - I still need to get back to Pam about Cece possibly being flower girl. Also, you have a tuxedo fitting on the fourth at eleven o'clock..."

Pete stared dumbly as Erin continued to ramble about wedding plans, going through the numerous papers and forms in his hand:

"...We still need to call about a wedding cake, too, and I know about a nice cake shop in Dunmore. Can you give them a call? You can pick the frosting. Actually, no, on second thought, make it lemon. Or chocolate. Or both... d'you think we can do both?"

"Erin," Pete looked up from the papers toward his fiancee. "The wedding's not for four months."

"Fifteen weeks," Erin corrected him, sticking her pen behind her ear. "And we're still pretty behind on planning. I haven't even found my dress yet!"

"What, you mean from this?" Pete reached over by a pillow and picked up a dog-eared bridal catalog the size of a phone book. Erin quickly snatched it from him.

"Don't look at that! I've just narrowed it down to my top forty-eight dresses, and I don't want you seeing any of them," She set the catalog on the end table furthest from Pete, who rolled his eyes.

"Sorry."

Erin looked over at her husband-to-be, who was now paging through the many forms she had handed him. His manner suggested reluctance to go through so much work, and she couldn't help but smile slightly.

Erin moved over so she was behind Pete and wrapped her arms around his middle, placing her chin on his shoulder. Pete smiled as he leaned into her.

"I love you," her breath tickled his ear, and Pete bit back a bigger smile.

"Who loves me?" He turned his head so they were practically nose to nose. He smirked, and Erin grinned.

"_Mrs. Miller_ loves you," she corrected, and Pete grinned, satisfied.

"That's right."

Erin giggled as she leaned in, capturing his lips with hers. Pete turned his whole body, kissing her, dropping the forms at his feet so he could wrap both arms around Erin's waist. Erin sighed, moving her arms so they were around his neck. After a few moments, Pete slowly began moving them down so they were lying horizontally on the paper-strewn bed, his intentions clear.

"Wait," Erin broke the kiss, quickly sitting up again. "Not on the bed. I just reorganized the wedding registry papers to include linens." She quickly straightened out a stack of papers near the edge of the bed.

"Oh, come on," Pete looked more than a little annoyed as he sat up too. His hair was tousled and messy. "This is exactly why you shouldn't do this sort of stuff on the bed..."

Erin, however, didn't look very upset as she turned back toward him. "Pete," she said, and Pete looked at her. Her eyebrows were arched, and she smiled as she looked at him. "All the papers are here... so the kitchen table is empty."

Pete's eyes widened as Erin's suggestive smile grew bigger.

"Mrs. Miller, I love you."

Erin laughed, which turned into a shriek of delighted astonishment as Pete swiftly picked her up bodily off the bed by her waist. She cracked up as he threw her over his shoulder like a fireman and rushed out of the room with his fiancee in tow.

~/~

Pete and Erin were occupied for several hours in the kitchen. The wedding forms, as well as the groceries, lay long forgotten.


	11. Waiting It Out

**Wow, another prompt from Ann E. Casap! You rock, sister:)**

**A/N: This takes place during Promos. Warning – spoilers ahead!**

**Chapter 11: Waiting It Out**

* * *

"Click on that one."

"No, we just saw that one – 'Office Olympics', remember?"

"Oh right," Erin peered at her laptop screen as Pete scrolled down the long line of youtube videos. The couple sat in the break room, eating a snack and, like the rest of the office workers, eagerly searching for more promos.

"I haven't seen either of us yet," Erin munched on some Baked Lays Pete had purchased from the vending machines. "There's only a bunch of old stuff of Michael."

"Yeah, I don't know how you were able to work with that guy," Pete shook his head, reaching to grab a chip. "He seems more ridiculous than Andy."

Erin laughed. "Oh, he wasn't that bad…"

There was a faint _ding _from the computer, and a new thumbnail popped onto the screen. Erin gasped.

"A new one just uploaded!" she exclaimed excitedly, pointing. "Oh my gosh, look – there's my picture! D'you see that? That's me!"

"Yes, yes, I see it," Pete laughed. "Hold on." He moved the mouse over to the brand new icon and clicked.

The video took a second to load, and Erin was practically shivering in anticipation:

_In an office, where old friendships grow…_

Footage of a shaggy-haired Jim and a more simple-looking Pam chatting and laughing by reception played.

…_New friendships are about to begin._

"That's me!" Erin said again, pointing at the screen. A darker-haired Erin Hannon stood in the break room, talking and joking with a banjo-wielding Andy Bernard.

"Wow, you look cute with brown hair…"

Erin smacked him on the arm, smirking, and Pete just grinned. The promo continued:

_And new love begins to form…_

A talking head of Andy and a younger, redhead Erin began to play. They sat shoulder-to-shoulder in the conference room, smiling giddily at either the camera or at each other, clearly in love.

At night, Andy stood at Erin's door in the rain, wearing a suit. Erin, in her pajamas, stood on the threshold. They shifted on their feet and stared at each other as if they were about to kiss.

In the middle of the road, on a sunny day, Erin was running toward Andy as he stepped out of his car. She leapt into his arms and their lips met in a passionate kiss:

_Erin Hannon and Andrew Bernard – see their story of love, heartbreak, and forgiveness, all through the eyes of a simple paper company... _

Andy and Erin were leaning together on their elbows at reception. Andy was smiling and nodding while Erin looked at him, her eyes shining with laughter and love. The footage slowed and the music faded as the documentary logo appeared:

_The Office: An American Workplace, coming soon on WVIA_

The promo ended, and there was silence. Erin had stopped smiling.

After a moment, Pete cleared his throat; he clicked out of the browser. "Here," he said, sliding the laptop over to Erin. "I, uh… I need to get back to work. I'll see you later," He didn't meet her eyes as he got up from the table.

"Pete," Erin said, but he continued to walk out of the break room; the door swung slightly in his wake. Erin stared after him, looking troubled.

~/~

A little later in the day, the other office workers had gathered around Oscar's desk again to watch the new Erin/Andy-centric promo. Erin stayed seated at reception – she had had enough promos for one day. The workers all laughed and 'awww'd as the video finished, and Erin glanced up uneasily toward the annex, thinking about Pete. He had not made an appearance since that morning, and she hoped he wasn't too upset with her.

~/~

A second promo about Andy and Erin popped up that day, and Pete really wished it hadn't. Not only was it painful to see video footage of his girlfriend in love with someone else, but it distracted him from his work. Customer complaints piled up in his inbox and his email flooded with angry clients as usual, but still he continued to watch the promos online, clicking replay over and over again. It was like a scab he couldn't stop picking at.

"Hey man," Clark pushed his way into the annex, striding over to Pete with a coffee mug in hand. "What's goin' on back here?"

He caught a glimpse of Pete's monitor, where the video played of Erin and Andy sitting side-by-side in an empty auditorium, smiling at each other.

_Two people. One friendship. One Office._

"Whoa," Clark's eyebrows jumped up his forehead. "They got all that on footage? That sucks, dude…"

Pete looked down.

"I did warn you about her," Clark shook his head, looking smug. "Erin Hannon is totally NOT girlfriend material. That's why I had the smarts to stay away…"

Pete frowned. "Didn't you once try to lure her to your apartment at eleven o'clock at night…?"

"Whaaat?" Clark overrode him, laughing uneasily and flaunting his coffee mug. "Decaf? You got it, buddy."

Clark turned around and swiftly left through the kitchen, leaving Pete alone. Pete stared after him for a moment before sighing slightly, turning to his client folders and forcing himself to focus on work.

~/~

"Pete?"

Everyone was leaving for the day, and Pete was one of the last to reach reception. He looked at Erin and tried to smile. "Hey."

She stood behind her desk with her laptop in hand, biting her lip anxiously. "D'you have a minute? I wanted to show you something."

She set her laptop on the counter facing him, and Pete saw the screen – it was a video of a new promo.

"Oh, um Erin, I… I really don't think I should…"

"Please," Erin interrupted, looking imploringly at him. Pete looked back. "Please, just trust me on this."

Pete didn't respond, but Erin didn't wait as she reached over and clicked 'play':

_The Office – when life's problems get in the way…_

Footage of Erin holding an apple and her old boss Michael Scott sitting on the bench beside their building began to play. The Erin in the video spoke, looking sad:

"I just think I'm in love with someone else…"

…_there are always those who care enough to give us the support we need._

"Erin, listen to me – you shouldn't rush into this at all. And you know why?" Michael said kindly to her. "Because you are beautiful, and you are fun, and you are smart. And when the right guy comes along, you'll know it." He nodded assuredly, "You will."

The Erin Hannon in the promo looked touched at Michael's kind words to her, and Pete couldn't help but smile slightly too as he watched.

"Michael was like a father to me," the real Erin said, and Pete looked up at her. She shook her head. "I never forgot his advice to me. I just… I didn't think I would ever know if the right guy came along," she then smiled shyly at Pete, causing him to grin fully, "…till now."

Erin blushed and looked at her feet, and Pete moved around the counter so he could stand by her. He took her in his arms, and Erin hugged him back, burying her face in his shirt. They were the only ones left in the office now, so they felt comfortable embracing for a longer-than-usual time.

"So you forgive me?" Erin was the first to break their hug, lifting her face up so she was looking at him.

"I was never mad at you," Pete said, letting her go. "I just wasn't comfortable seeing video of you and Andy together, I guess."

Erin nodded in understanding. "I know. I'm sorry."

Pete took her hand and smiled. "It's all in the past now, right?"

Erin looked at him for a second before slowly smiling, "Right."

~/~

Erin and Pete were walking together in the parking lot, toward the only two cars still there.

"Y'know, I wish I could've known this Michael guy," Pete said, smiling. "He seemed like a smart man."

Erin nodded, also smiling. "He's in a better place now."

Pete stopped, staring at her in shock. "Wait, you mean he's…?"

"In Colorado," Erin nodded, still walking. "He moved there with his fiancé."

Pete stared after her. After a moment, he began to walk again, deciding not to say anything. "Um, right…"

* * *

**So can you guys name any of the episodes I referenced in this fic? I'd love to know the extent of your Office knowledge:)**

**Review!**


	12. We're A Family

**Thanks for the prompt chrisguy9017! I needed a push lol**

**Anyway, this is a futurefic. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Office or its characters.**

**Chapter 12: We're A Family**

* * *

Pete was absolutely exhausted. The last few days had been some of the most hectic of his life, and yet his wife had had it even worse than him. _He _at least didn't have to go through a drug-induced, seventeen-hour labor in a cold sterile hospital room, screaming at doctors while holding onto her husband's hand in a death-like vice grip. But after all that pain and yelling and demands for ice chips, the result was well worth it – for little Charles Jamie Miller was born into the world, tiny and pink and bawling his eyes out.

He weighed at seven pounds, ten ounces: and Pete felt like the proudest father in the whole wide world.

Tonight was the first night the two new parents would be at home with their newborn son. Pete had just finished calling his mother to let her know everything was okay when he heard a sound coming from the baby's room. Thinking Charles needed to be changed again, Pete hurried into the nursery. He stopped at what he saw.

Erin sat in the rocking chair in the corner, wearing her fuzzy yellow bathrobe and cradling the sleeping baby in her arms. She was staring down at the tiny bundle of blankets while tears rolled down her cheeks, crying quietly.

"Sweetie?" Pete hurried toward her, kneeling down so he could look up into her downcast face. He felt suddenly anxious, remembering the doctors' dire warnings of post-partum depression. He placed his hand on her forearm and rubbed it soothingly. "Erin, honey, are you okay?" When Erin looked into her husband's eyes, however, she was smiling.

"I'm fine, sweetie. Sorry…" she sniffled slightly. "But it's all just starting to sink in." She shook her head slightly, her smile growing even wider. "I mean… all I've ever wanted in my life was a family," she stared down at the sleeping form of her son. "And now I have one."

She looked up at Pete, who was now beginning to smile at her. Erin giggled, "We're a family."

Pete nodded, grinning, "We're a family." He got up to his feet and leaned forward, kissing his wife on the forehead and, because he couldn't resist, leaned down to press a feather-light kiss to his son's forehead. He squirmed slightly, but slept on.

_We're a family_, Pete thought to himself again, smiling. Everything that Erin wanted was everything that Pete could give her.

And who would've thought? It was everything that Pete had wanted too.

* * *

**Reviews are lovely:)**


End file.
